minutequestfandomcom-20200213-history
Calculations
The goal of this page is to find all calculations that the game uses. If you are working on a calculation, feel free to give your results on the forum to help everyone! 'Damage Calculation (Hero) :' (Still Not 100% Sure) The damage you do is calculated in two steps, the game determines the ATK value (It's written on the game UI just under the MaxHP on the bottom right) and the game applies different multiplications which depend on the weakness etc... 'Physical damage to enemies : '''Pow * (Wpn/10 + 1) Pow is your actual power stat and Wpn is the power value of your actual weapon. '''DEF Value :' Vit * (Amr/10 + 1) physical damage received without multipliers = monster pow - def/2(round up) 'Multiplicator : '''Tech/Weak/Crit If the enemy is weak to the Tech. that your weapon has, the ATK is boosted by x1.2. If the enemy is weak to the Element your weapon holds, the ATK is boosted by x1.5. But if the enemy is strong against the element your weapon holds, the ATK is reduced by x0.5. If you critical hit, ATK is boosted by x2. Be careful, I don't know why this formula is wrong sometimes. I don't know all parameters that the game uses... I think that depends of your INT and maybe if the enemy is magic too. Edit: I think tech is actually *1.25 and it should stack with what I listed below in a multiplicit manner. (David Massey edited this; to the original author, PM me if you want to collaborate on it.) Skills that affect power/guard/luck/treasure/etc. : In regard to the above on damage calculations; the attack value formula is 100% correct. 'Damage calculation:' (Pow * (Wpn/10 +1) *Powupx% *Powupx% *Powupx%); Powup and ALL other skills are applied directly AFTER attack value is calculated, and it is not reflected in your actual stat page. If tech = "Fury" '''Damage Calculation(Fury):' (Pow * (Wpn/10 +1) *Powupx% *Powupx% *Powupx%) + (Int *(1+Weapon Level/10)) (Speculation) Note that additive skills like Jammy are added lastly, which means they are not multiplied before adding. Critical damage has a multiplier of x2; I am investigating how luck is applied to critical hit rate %. It would appear that it would have a minimum chance of some base percent and possibly after you pass that minimum percentage you begin to affect critical hit rate directly by luck. SPECULATION: Critical hit rate formula: LUCK/10000 or LUCK/5000 if crit rate < 5%; crit = 5%? OR y=x/(x+15000) Where y = Crit chance and x = LUK Needs to be verified, more info here Monster Leveling Values I first examined Slimes in the training area to determine their growth curves, and deciphered the stat leveling of standard monsters. Bosses, Oreslimes, OreKings, Mimics, and Dr. Gill don't appear to show up in the training areas. Further, Bosses have fixed stats. All monsters have 5 HP, 1 POW/INT, 1 SPD and 1 EXP at level 1. Further all standard monsters have EXP=LVL, except OreSlimes yeild 10*LVL EXP, and OreKings yield 20*LVL EXP. Each monster then has a core value that determines how it levels. So far these are all multiples of 0.02. For a Slime these value are HP*=15.00, POW*=4.20 and SPD*=1.80. A level factor of (LVL-1)(1+0.003(LVL-1)) is then multiplied to these values, and rounded down to yield the values shown. This same level factor works for every regular enemy, Dr.Gill and Mimics. OreSlime and OreKing appear to have a higher value than 0.003, but this has not yet been calculated. Occasionally, if this value is an integer, the value shown is one less than this. This happens only at levels that are one more than a multiple of 5 for core values in the range found so far. For example, at LVL 201 the factor is 200(1+.003(200))=200(1+0.6)=320, so the speed of a slime should be 576. Instead, on my device, it shows as 575. Likewise, PokeKing and G.Knight have one less HP than expected at LVL 151. In each of these cases the other stats are unaffected, despite also being integers, suggesting a truncation process caused by the use of intermediate floating point arithmetic.